


Слова

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жан не привык скрывать внимательные взгляды и беспокойство. Нет нужды смотреть искоса или выспрашивать невзначай детали. О том, что Жан влюблен, знают все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слова

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Wars 2015

Жан не привык скрывать внимательные взгляды и беспокойство. Нет нужды смотреть искоса или выспрашивать невзначай детали. О том, что Жан влюблен, знают все. 

Ошибаются лишь в избраннице.

Жан прячет ухмылку за чашкой с несладким и прозрачно-коричневатым чаем. Он катает на языке «моя избранница», повторяя на разные лады и с разной интонацией, прислушиваясь к звучанию в своей голове.

Нежность — не его конек. Выйдет как всегда — насмешливо и пренебрежительно самую малость. Лицо напротив сначала поглупеет на долю секунды, потом злобно сощурятся и потемнеют зеленые глаза. А потом, если повезет, Жан успеет подставить предплечье, блокируя удар. 

В семи случаях из десяти он не успевал.

Ему нет нужды разглядывать Эрена. На смуглой коже и поджарых боках не остается ни царапин, ни синяков, ни полукруглых лунок зубов. Чтобы узнать, что предстоит им сегодня, нужно посмотреть в отражение.

У Микасы синяк на скуле и сбитые костяшки с бордовыми корочками запекшейся крови. Жан хмурится, и Конни шепчет, наклоняясь к самому уху:

— Капрал гонял их сегодня. Но не переживай, — Конни хмыкает и хлопает его по плечу, — Микаса отлично отстояла. В отличие от Эрена.

И Жан делает то, что ждут от него окружающие. Высокомерно кривится и хмыкает, получая в ответ понимающие взгляды. Их маленькая война для всех, как восход солнца, приливная волна и смена времен года — нечто незыблемое и постоянное.

Но один из десятка режет как бритвой, ударяет под дых и заставляет дрожать. Голубые глаза спокойны и прозрачны, как летнее августовское небо. Но стоит посмотреть в них в упор, как по коже бегут мурашки, а неодобрение ложится на плечи набитым битком ранцем, заставляя плечи поникнуть, а спину горбиться. 

От этого взгляда не спасут никакие приемы и щиты. Он чувствует его даже затылком, когда тихо обувает сапоги и выскальзывает за дверь в предрассветную серую мглу. В час, когда все спят особенно крепко. В час, когда притворяться нет больше нужды.

Армин знает. И Армин не одобряет.

— Я сделал это не ради тебя, — вот что слышит Жан, когда смущаясь и заикаясь, подходит поблагодарить его за спасенную жизнь.

Сердце падает в пропасть. Сердце рвется в небеса.

Жана бесит пренебрежение. Жан счастлив это услышать.

С Эреном они не говорят. Стоит оказаться на расстоянии вытянутой ладони, как воздух между ними вспыхивает, горит, будто спичка. Все что у них есть — это касания. 

Легкие, чуть невесомые по лицу, шее, губам. Крепко сжатые пальцы на бедрах и прижатая щека к закинутой на плечо лодыжке. Кулаки, разрывающие плоть и мокрые языки, зализывающие нанесенные ими же самими раны. Они — это борьба, это движение, но не слова.

Жану мало зубов, прихватывающих нежную кожу губ при встрече, мало простыней, стиснутых в горсти и треска рвущейся ткани, мало раскинутых ног и рук, тянущих на себя, в себя, ближе. Он хочет услышать, он хочет знать. 

Жан — не прихоть, не удобный вариант, не слабак, вываливший под ноги Эрена свои чувства и мысли. Жан — не тот, кому уступают, и не тот, кто требует невозможного.

Жан хочет быть равным. Жан хочет быть любимым. Жан хочет услышать, наконец, что дорог не меньше тому, кто для него самого — вся жизнь. И он это услышит. Добьется любыми средствами и перестанет искать в ответы в отражениях.

— Я люблю тебя.

Ведь это так просто.


End file.
